Talk:Diamond Legion!
Please Talk here! I'd appreciate it! Remember, you can request us kill someone here, too! Requests Requests here! The form is on the Legion Page. My name: the yokai Criminal's name: lolzz Hotspots: industry4 Bird: Robin Why they deserve punishment: Cloning, harassing a specific flock for no reason, griefing, following victims to other servers, says nothing but "stupid" Talk here! Add your critique and all that here! AuraPhoenixx (talk) Do you accept hackers into your gang? (talk)]] 17:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) We could use a hacker.... AuraPhoenixx (talk) 19:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you send messages to players with no account? As in, looking for them in a server... - The Yokai, 8:55pm EDT Sure why not I'll try to find you in um... S5 when it's done, it should take about 1 day or so to reach u tho AuraPhoenixx (talk) 16:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You're fortunate. I was able to locate him with the help of a few nice birds in city1. He shouldn't be a problem anymore. AuraPhoenixx (talk) 17:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't know he was still active after randomly popping up. Also, I don't think reaching me in a server would be necessary, because ye already terminated him. The Yokai 13:20, August 11, 2013 (EDT) What time zone are you in? - The Yokai, 1:37am, 8/19/13 EDT Me? Eastern Standard time. ~Aura (talk) 18:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Who is the heroine goddess? idk. -_- I just thought I'd put it there. So... yeah. You can take it off if ya want, and don;t forget to upload your character pics into the slideshow. ~ ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 21:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) (AuraPhoenixx) Aura, I would be delighted if you would allow me be a member of the Diamond Legion. As a matter of fact, a team allience with you is what I would be looking for, together as two of the more powerful phoenixes in the game, we will help eachother along with the challenges that face us. for allying with you, and your 'group' (diamond legion) would make me and you, Aura, both heroic and powerful. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Alright. ~Aura Great, I am honored to be a part of the Diamond Legion and together we will go far. (also i guess I'd be a co-leader let me know if it's alright until then my name will be on the co-leader section) ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Um sure why not? You can be the third co-leader. ~Aura Thank you for welcoming me into the Diamond Legion, Aura, I will trully live up to the tasks I am given as well as defend it with my life. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Alright. XD You can begin with a mentor's task, if you want. Recruit and train new members not only for roleplay, byt train them to become true prodigy shitstorms, powerful in roleplay and powerful in dogfights. ~Aura What fun, I get to be a part time mentor..where will I find worthy members? -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Alliance-Jagged Fel Aura, yeserday I found swift. He's roleplaying as a bird, and he's heard about you. I taught him some about fighting, and role-play fighting. when i'm done he'll be a masterful player indeed. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Perfect. :D You may add them to the Bounty Hunters list, if you haven't already. :P ~Aura I want to train him a little more, if you could come on sometime today or anytime that would be great because you may watch us train :3 ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ So I see your page is updated...where are you guys, I am attempting to join, even if my connection problems impair dogfights. Aura, i've found TWO more recruits, just a liiittle more training, and you'll se them on the list for bounty hunters. They're great role play fighters, and good regular fighters. their names are Flamewing and Frostwing.~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Add them now. ~Aura Very well, I give my blessings they will be great recruits.~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ aura can i join the diamond legion my fleets will be a huge assest- Jagged Fel Um shure? I hope an alliance can be formed, as well as an understanding. Greeting, I am speaking to you as for all of the Ke'ee Ti' Tribe, as well as the Ke'ee Ti folk, If you haven't heard of us already, we are the Elves of the forest (and no, we're not tiny, we're actually quite large, and powerfull) and I've heard a few things about your group members, and it's not all on the bright side, I hope none of the gossip is true, and I wish to make an alliance with you. I do warn though, if an alliance is not made, there will be no trouble, but if you harm the creatures of the forest, such as the peacefull clans like; Windclan. Or one of the native animal tribes; The fowolans, then there will be rivalty. I hope it doesn't come to this, and that we may live, and thrive in peace. ~May, Teya, Dabe, & The rest of The Ke'ee Ti' Tribe. An alliance with your Tribe is gratefully accepted. I wish you luck on your endeavors, as well. Now tell me, what things have you heard about my members? ~Aura Nothing of a concern, just rumor, mainly smalltalk that your group isn't exactly the best group. We've heard a few stories of betrayal...but hopefuly none of them are true, but whether they're true or not, what's behind us, is behind us, right. *nodds respectfully to the Diamond Legion in a close to the encounter* Ah, yes. My group doesn't exactly have the ''best ''reputation, especially after the rumors that were plagued upon us after I created the Royal Union (The first alliance under which every respective member clan/legion/gang/group/ect. held together in both war and "politics"). We are trying hard to get back our former glorious reputation. Well, *Salutes to new allies* May your days be numerous, may you win wars, may your Tribe prosper. ~Aura